The invention relates to a method for assuring safety during firing exercises with live ammunition by mobile skirmish participants practicing under combat conditions in an enclosed practice range that is monitored from a monitoring center.
Firing exercises at military practice ranges with weapons systems that were designed for mobile use, such as combat tanks, armored personnel carriers and the like, require the skirmish participants to have unlimited movement and fighting capability in large spaces in order to simulate a dangerous combat situation with the associated weapons, unlike in the fixed firing ranges in a practice range, as have been used conventionally. In this utilization of the practice range, external and internal safety must be assured. That is, appropriate measures must be taken to reliably prevent the firing skirmish participants from firing shots outside of the practice-range boundary (external safety), and to prevent them from firing into regions of the practice range in which other firing and non-firing skirmish participants and stationary objects to be protected are located (internal safety).
In a known method, special safety personnel are assigned to each firing skirmish participant to assure safety during firing exercises. These personnel are in radiotelephone contact with the monitoring center, and issue the firing order to the skirmish participant on-site.